Kidnappped in Style
by KuroCrow-chan
Summary: A small ff about Sangwoo capturing an anime geek. Its not very realistic, and is mostly just for shits and giggles. It will not be pleasant for anyone who is strict on realism. And Sangwoo is an aaaaasmazing person (sarcasm) oh and by the way its Killing Stalking


**_First off, a warning. This is NOT supposed to be a very serious thang I got here, so if you're easily offended by anything to do with kidnapping and humor in the same sentence, then I got no idea how you ended up here. Late night browsing to see as many fucked up fanfictions as possible? Me too man, me too. Oh, and also swearing. A/N note at the end for info regarding me and my other fanfic. And her name is Yme cause I like dat name real good man. So, without further ah chew, TO THE "BAT"MOBILE (haha, see wut I did der)..._**

* * *

I sat there, staring at the chick on the floor. A new pet, I guess, who better prove to be interesting in behavior or I'll have to look for it inside her warm entrails.

She seemed a lot more shy than most of the other girls I'd seen, mumbling out words just about my range of hearing, and wore baggy clothes most of the time. Actually, right now is the first time I had ever seen her pale skin past a small elbow protruding from her skinny arm. She didn't have very many friends, but didn't seem like the type who had very many issues. Although, prior to her, the women he kidnapped were either spoiled brats, or just normal bitches who aren't thankful for shit, she had eyes full of curiosity and creativity, perhaps constantly off in their own world of endless possibilities, endless wonder. It seemed almost like escapism. Scratch that, it was escapism.

He was pulled from his thoughts as she stirred in her sleep, finally beginning to slowly open her eyes. God, she sleeps like a fucking rock for being in a disgusting cold basement.

I spoke up as her eyes adjusted to the darkness more, and began to rest on my form sitting in the chair. "Sleep well, bunny?" He decided on using the nickname, he gave her before. Shy like a bunny, easy to run like a bunny.

She didn't respond, and instead looked around the room, showing her worry while also seeming to contemplate something. I got up from the chair, setting it aside. Standing over her, I calmly told her, "Hey, I asked you a question." She began to mumble then, staring at the floor. Finally losing my patience, I grabbed a handful of her hair and yelled into her ear. "HEY, I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION. ANSWER ME."

She suddenly looked up at me with a face mixed with excitement (for who the fuck knows why) and a hint of stress (probably because she's just been kidnapped, stripped of clothes, and yelled at not even an inch away from her ear), yelling at almost the same volume,

"HOLY SHIT YOU NOT ONLY BISHIE BUT ALSO KINKY (A RARE BISHIE HAS APPEARED)!"

 ***Switch POV***

I began to blush as I realize what the fuck I just said to my FUCKING KIDNAPPER (and likely serial killer, or so the smell and tools down here have told me). But come on, I tried to reason with myself, he's pretty much an asshole bishie to the extremes, and often do you come across theses kinds of things? Sure, that hot new manga Stalking My Killer showed how fucked up these rare bishies are, but at the same time, if I'm being honest with myself, I will only be escaping this shit hole dead, and if that manwha has taught me anything, it's that you can either die screaming at them, please them by impressing them, or just hope they kidnapped you because they're a yandere and plan on trying to please you only if you're locked here.

And by the looks of it, it's definitely not the latter. And I haven't told anyone about my, ahem, tiny obsession with anime and manga. I try to hide it, but I guess I never really developed any social skills because of that, oh well. But at first, I had thought that Sangwoo was husbando material, so I further investigated, and got myself into this mess. I couldn't believe that he could actually be a whole husbando package. I thought he had a dark past and just hid it behind a mask, and secretly was either really depressed, or an asshole like that guy from Wolf and Black Prince (normal romance with interesting characters, as per usual for shoujo's, I give it a 7/10). I was right, but it was on a much larger scale. And I mean like huge, giant most likely like his di-

"What language did you just speak? Calling me a bitch, you fucking weirdo?" He gave a scowl and gave signs like he was about to bitch slap me on atomic levels.

"No no no, way wrong man. I called you a 'bishie'. It pretty much means an amazing or impossible guy from an anime or something like that." I blushed at my lack of manners when calling him that. "I'm a pretty big geek, and I thought I might as well say random shiz 'bout it if Imma die soon." Not to mention forgetting any proper ways to speak.

He chuckled darkly. "Fucking retarded shut-in. Do women only care about outward appearances?" Atomic bitch slap received.

"Uhm, actually, I was referring to you as a rare one for all those kinky fangirls (I'm there for ya mate) that are sadistic serial killers and only are worth looking at in fiction. Your the like fucking epitome of the fanfictions I was mastu- I mean casually reading yesterday." (A/N: Oh yeah, and did I forget to mention the sexual themes? No kinky smut but it might get pretty, ahem, steamy, in the conversations).

He tilted his head, looking a little surprised, probably thinking 'ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT'. I mean, I'm still terrified of him, but who knows, maybe I can try out that scenario I was thinking up yesterday while bored out of my mind, although I'll have less time to think through my decisions, since one wrong move could get me a boo boo. To translate, I will look like I just touched Yuki.

He leaned over me and yanked my chin to the direction of a table, where an assortment of killing And torture tools "You do realize that I'm about to crush your ankle with that sledge hammer, right?"

I looked back at him, allowing my chin to rest in his hand, and slowly moving my eyes cautiously. "Well, I mean, not specifically, but I didn't think you did this to watch anime, right? Unless you wanna watch One Piece in one go..." He let go of my chin and stood up, making his way over to the sledgehammer leaning against the table, grabbed it, and made his way over to me, or my ankle, not saying anything. "Hey, mind if I catch a bre- AHAAHA HOLY FUCKING TENTACLES IN MY FUCKING FACE SHIT SHIT SHIT THAT HURTS!"

Sangwoo just looked over at me while he absentmindedly got bandages for my now not-a-foot foot.

"Hmm, looks like I was right in choosing you this time."

* * *

I lay on the cold cement of the basement, trying to get my mind off of the searing pain in my lower region's lower regions. I whispered to myself, "Do I just remain obedient? Love him? Which route do I go..."

He seemed like a bipolar abusive father (not that I look at him like one oh hell to the naw). He would one day come down here and kick me if I did absolutely anything wrong, and another come down and give me pain killers, though this is only two days worth of experience, who am I to talk, hahaha (sarcasm alert). I had resorted to thinking about him most of the time when I'm bored of focusing on the pain in my leg. I mean, what else should I think about? The weather? It's not that I have Stockholm syndrome, but I should probably not end up hating him for this, since that will result in me getting killed. Everyone has issues, his are just more amplified and not very healthy for anyone around him. As in, if he sees someone, they will most likely end up shitting bricks (I'm not kidding, there are some weird torture methods out there).

So I guess we'll be thinking about Sangwoo for now. Hmmm, what would he be like in an alternate universe... Probably charismatic, smart, and nice. Not the same as his mask, since it's used to lure in people specifically, but still a good character.

Oh yeah, and there was that thing...

I heard the door to the basement unlock, and the steps following it. Sangwoo has come down in nothing but boxers while holding a bigger bottle of painkillers. The one he gave me before was small and only had about seven left (the sadist...). Oh and might I add how fucking sexy he is. I mean, I get that he uses it as bait, but COME THE FUCK ON how can you not just want to sit, stare, and contemplate the term, 'I want to lick his abs...'

He began to speak softly to himself as he got out bandages from the corner. "Tch, got to change the bandages..." He went over to me laying on the dirty mattress, chained up to a metal pole. "Good afternoon, Yume."

I got up from the mattress and tried my best to make the weird ass hand signals. "Yo, yo, yo, 'yo'me is mah name." He paused for a second, keeping a composed face, before slamming his hand down on your leg. I whispered out a slew of swear words and recited the fangirl code to simmer down the pain. I've tried to get used to more pain lately, hoping it will help to contain my need to bite something.

"Fucking retard, you never cease to amaze me. You just take it while trying to remain happy. Makes me feel superior or something." He continued to bandage up my legs. "You trying to make jokes won't keep you alive."

"Don't hate the maker, hate the memes man. They ruin your life. And I like crackin' jokes for people. At least smile a bit..."

 ***Switch POV***

I am currently both very annoyed and very excited about the new chick I just kidnapped. She doesn't submit unless I tell her too, but she does almost succeed in making me smile at her lame jokes. "I won't be smiling at any of your dumbass jokes for a while now," I lied. She did almost make me want to bundle her up in a blanket sushi role and take her everywhere with me like a dog, she is kinda cute, but I promised myself not to show much affection towards any of my prisoners. And I'm still curious as to why she doesn't hate me or struggle trying to get away from me. Well, she is plainly afraid and doesn't want me to touch her, but she doesn't struggle as much as I would like, as if she has already thought about every possible escape route, and realized that none would work.

I asked her one day, and she just gave me an unexpected yet expected geeky reply.

 _"I read a few manga where someone was in my shoes, and the serial killer was way to OP for them to escape. Most ended up hung, with organs in wrong places, raped, tortured endlessly, or horribly insane. If I'm gonna survive, I might as well just go with it and submit. And since you're the only one I talk to, you're like my emotional string I can humor with my humor, 'cause humor the only humorous thing to humor me and my humor."_

She really is an interesting girl.

* * *

 _ **Well, there ya be! If ya read me before, you're probably thinking, "the fuck, where's all my other shit." I've been thinking for a while now, and I'm seriously not as much into the Vampire Knight stuff anymore. I hate most of the characters with a passion, and the fanfics I enjoy writing and thinking about are not even that closely related to the timeline of Vampire Knight. The only one I love very much so is the ShizukaxOC one. I like the other ones, but Akumu just looks so cringey to me now, I might not want to write it anymore. Its a train wreck I don't know how to fix.  
**_

 _ **But my other stories I will continue. Drabble Series, not really, tho. I might take it down, since I wrote it on a whim.**_

 _ **But yeah, I've decided to post this on Tumblr as well! I discovered that its a much nicer place to post stuff since I post so many different stuff, but on other websites, like Nexus, YouTube, FF.N, things like that. This also looks slightly cringey to me but oh well. It will get better, soon. And if anyone wants, I got shit writing skills but if anyone later wants to see an interaction between the two, by all means, go ahead and tell me.**_

 _ **I DO NOT CONDONE ANY RELATIONSHIP LIKE THIS OR SANGWOO AND YOONBUM. ITS ENTERTAING IN FICTION, BUT I WOULD BE SCARED SHITLESS IRL. ITS FICTION FOR FANTASIES, NOT TO PLAN OUT PLANS FOR ABUSIVE ASSHOLES WHO NEED TO DIE IN A HOLE LIKE SANGWOO. THIS IS FOR MY SHITS AND GIGGLES.**_

 _ ***whispers* notice me madpuppy senpai, give me smuttttttt**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I do NOT own any of KS or that**_


End file.
